Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme
by Zoe Slytherin
Summary: Quand Drago la vois si triste et décourager il ne peut s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable en goutant au fruit défendu mais malheureusement la Lionne pour la première fois ne plongea pas dans le lac de mercure qui s'offraient à elle et elle le regrettera amèrement...
1. Chapitre 1

**Hey je me présente Zoé cela est ma toute première fanfiction donc soyez indulgent ^^ Je l'ai mit en rating M Mais il n'y aura que 1 ou 2 scène explicite dans l'histoire. Je dois avouez que cela fait étrange de faire comme tout ce que j'ai lu, c'est à dire de poster cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Harry Potter**

 **Drago: OOC**

 **Hermione: IC**

 **CHAPITRE 1:**

Elle était là, plume à la main et copier ce que le professeur de métamorphose disait. Hermione Granger, surnommé "Miss~je~sais~tout" par au moins 90% de Poudlard. Cette année elle était encore plus à l'écart que d'habitude car les célibataire ce faisait de plus en plus rare à Poudlard et elle faisait partie des rares dernier. Mais elle s'en fichait car elle n'aimait personne et n'avait pas besoin de se distraire d'autant plus qu'il y avait les ASPICS à la fin de l'année et qu'elle devait absolument les réussir même si tout le monde savait qu'elle les réussirait haut la mains sans même les révisés. La fin du cours sonna et elle se dirigea à la tours d'astronomie, la plus haute tours de tout Poudlard, et donc c'est un endroit ou aucun élève ne venait mais elle, elle adorait monté jusqu'en haut et observé le paysage Elle s'assit et s'adossa au mur de pierre particulièrement froid et elle pleura, tout ce qu'elle pu pleurer. Il était là et il l'observait, jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer et c'est cela qui empêcha au grand Drago Malfoy de venir lui cracher son venin à la figure. Même sous la torture de Belatrix elle ne versa qu'une larme. Alors voir la courageuse Gryffondor pleurait ainsi déstabilisa plus que jamais Malfoy. Il voulait l'insulter mais il n'oserait jamais si celle ci pleurait. Et par on ne sais quel pulsion il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle savait qu'il était là, qu'il lavait vu et elle avait honte. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à des moqueries de sa part, elle fut surprise quand le jeune Serpantard la rapprocha de lui pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Quand elle fut contre lui les pleurs de la jeune femme reprirent de plus belle. Drago s'en voulait de la trouvait si belle alors qu'elle pleurait, prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable il saisit le menton de la jeune femme et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'elle était douce pensa Drago. Hermione quand à elle fut plus que surprise de se geste mais adorant le goût des lèvres de Drago elle répondit à son baiser. Ils stoppèrent leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se fixèrent et pensent tout deux à un rejet de l'autre furent surpris quand ils se r'embrasèrent pour près de encore une heure en haut de la tours d'astronomie. Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla plus heureuse et reposer que jamais et pour sûr la compagnie du Serpantard l'avait apaiser mais maintenant comment faire, devait ils se haïrent comme avant ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle décida de se levait et une fois préparer elle descendit et se rendit à la grande salle. Avant de franchir les portes elle le vit ils se fixèrent et ne dirent rien. Que dire de toute façons, se détestent ils encore ? Oui pensa Hermione, un Malfoy est un Malfoy il a fait ça pour pouvoir la mettre en confiance, et le dire à tout le monde juste pour la détruire plus ou juste pour l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Elle partie s'assoir à sa table, la table des rouge et or. Elle s'assit entre Harry et Ginny, ils devait être en froid pour laisser une place libre entre eux. Une fois assit les questions commencèrent.

\- Mione il c'est passer quoi avec Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

\- Oh rien Harry ne t'inquiète pas, il a dû se lever du mauvais pied et ne m'aura pas adresser la parole.

Harry et les autres retournèrent à leurs repas quoique un peu septique mais ne voyer pas pourquoi leur amie leurs mentirait. Mais pour Ginny se fu une autre histoire, connaissant bien sa meilleure amie voyer bien qu'elle mentait et que cela cacher autre chose, elle regard Hermione dans les yeux avec un regard si persan qu'on aurait cru qu'elle voulait lire son âme que Hermione fini par lâcher le morceau.

\- Moi et Mafoy on c'est embrasser...

-QUOI ?! Cria Ginny de tel sorte que toute la grande salle la regarde.

\- Ginny... Dit Hermione d'une voix suppliante en l'invitant à s'assoir. Ce que Ginny fit.

\- Mais ... Quand, où, pourquoi, comment ... Dit Ginny totalement perdu mais en tant que Ginny elle se souvint bien vite qui elle était, trop vite au goût d'Hermione.

\- Dit moi il embrasse bien ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas insulter ! Vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Oui il embrasse bien, ses lèvres elle sont si ... Je m'égare ! Je ne sais pas si c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas insulter, il doit être aussi déboussolé que moi et non ! Bien-sûr que non on ne sort pas ensemble un Malfoy est un Malfoy et ça ne changera jamais !

\- Mais si il t'a embrassé c'est qu'il y a bien un truc !

\- Son tableau de chasse ...

Ginny s'arrêta quelque secondes pour réfléchir et elle prit un air grave pour s'adresser à Hermione.

\- Okay Hermione, si tu pense que Drago et sincère et que à un moment tu veut sortir avec je ne te contredirai pas mais promet moi de faire attention.

\- Je ne compte pas sortir avec Mal...

\- Même! Je veux que tu me le promette !

\- D'accord je te le promet.

\- En plus qui sais vous pourriez devenir amis ...

\- Moi et Malfoy, amis ? Elle pouffa ce qui montrai bien qu'elle essayer de ne pas rire, mais cela ne marcha pas longtemps car elle explosa de rire très rapidement suivi de Ginny qui elle non plus ne pouvait pas contenir son rire.

Après le repas Hermione partie vers la salle commune pour prendre ses affaires de cours qu'elle avait malencontreusement oublier de prendre en avance. Soudain elle entendit des voix plainent de sarcasme, c'était Malfoy et sa cours.

\- Alors Granger toujours aussi fragile ?

Hermione ne remarqua pas le regard sincère de Drago qui aurait pu lui permettre de comprendre qu'il lui demander simplement si elle allait bien.

\- Pitoyable Malfoy, vraiment! Puis elle disparu dans les couloirs.

\- Mais pourquoi parlait tu de fragile Drago ? Demanda Parkinson toujours coller à son petit Drago chéri.

\- Ferme-la ! Vociféra Malfoy.

Les mots d'Hermione l'avait vraiment blessé, car depuis qu'il l'a embrassé il n'était plus le même il avait changé et elle ne l'avait pas vu. Drago ce jura alors de ne plus s'attendrir pour elle, pour cette sale sang-de-bourbe !

 **Je sais premier chapitre très court mais j'ai pas mal hésiter mais ne vous inquiéter pas le prochain sera plus long ! Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plus et je poste mon prochain chapitre Mercredi si je ne suis pas en retard ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de l'attitude de Drago, bien-sûr elle savait qu'il serait toujours le même mais d'un certain côté elle espérait tellement qu'il change mais elle avait bien compris que ça n'arrivera jamais. Elle trouvait ça tellement stupide, même de la part de Malfoy, l'embrasser pour ce moquer d'elle. Quand elle l'avait embrassé elle croyait tellement qu'il était sincère mais elle se rendit bien compte que ce n'était que du vent. Elle repensait à sa discussion avec Ginny, pour une fois elle s'était trompé, elle ne sera jamais amie avec Malfoy. Elle se dirigea vers le cours de potion hanter par ses pensées. Elle retrouva Harry et Ron à l'entrée de la salle, Ron semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise mais elle mit ça sur le compte de Rogue. Rogue les fit entrer dans la salle. Hermione comme à son habitude s'installa devant. Quand tout les élèves furent installé Rogue décida de rendre la parôle, sans que les élèves le voit notre charmant professeur de potion jubilé intérieurement car pourrir la vie de ses élèves était ce qu'il préfèrer.

\- Aujourd'hui vous aller préparer une potion de lissenplis, il vrai que cette potion n'est pas forte utile, n'y très dûr à préparer mais comme vous êtes tous plus incapable les uns que les autres cela ne devrait pas poser de problème. Pour cette potions j'ai moi même déssider de vous mettre par deux, je vais maintenant dire vos noms alors écouter !

\- Parkinson - Weasley. A l'entente de cela Drago fu soulager de se savoir loin d'elle.

\- Potter- Zabini

\- Thomas Grabe

\- Finigan- Goyle

-Malfoy- Granger ...

A l'entende de son nom Malfoy se cripsa, il lui en voulait parce qu'il la détester de moins en moins et qu'elle sans ficher il ne voulit pas faire équipe avec elle, avec cette miss-je-sais-tout, avec cette Sang de bourbe, ce nom il avait de plus en plus de mal à le dire même dans sa tête. Malfoy s'apprêter à contester mais Rogue intervint avant.

\- Aucune plainte, de qui que ce sois, peut importe la raison, n'est la bienvenu alors maintenant mettez vous au travail !

Drago soupira, il était clair que Rogue avait prévu les contestations. Il faut dire que mettre des Serpantard avec des Griffondor n'est pas forcement la meilleure idée du monde, surtout le mettre lui Drago Malfoy, sang pur, roi des Serpantard avec Hermione Granger, cette sale sang de bourbe, miss-je-sais-tout. A contre coeur il se mit en équipe avec Granger, il ne savait absolument pas comment il allait faire pour ne pas lacher prise. Hermione quand à elle avait peur, peur de ce qui allait ce passer mais elle se dit que après tout cela ne serait pas diffèrent des autre fois ou elle devait supporter Malfoy. Elle commença alors sa potion avec lui... Elle s'apprêta à mettre une nouvelle pincée quand…

-Stop ! Malfoy prit les mains de Hermione dans les siennes ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir instantanément la jeune fille. Malfoy en voyant son malaise se rendit compte qu'il lui tenait les mains et les lâcha si vite qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait reçu une décharge.

\- Tu...tu ne dois pas mettre une autre pincée de Sirdomilis ! A moins que tu compte faire disparaitre les cheveux de la personne !

\- Je...je..suis désoler...

-Oh par merlin ces Sang-de-bourbe sont tous des incapables !

Des que Hermione entendit ces mots, elle partit en courant ...

\- Qu'est-ce que ... Dit Malfoy ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

Elle courra, encore et encore… A en perdre l'haleine. Elle voulait juste oublier ! Putain se crétin de Malfoy ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr. « Mais merde ! Ce disait t'elle. Tu n'as jamais aimé Malfoy, sa présence t'as toujours était insupportable alors pourquoi ça doit changer. » *

Elle courra si loin qu'elle arriva au lac, non pas le lac connu de tout le monde juste à côté de Poudlard, un lac que personne ne connaissait bien éloigné de Poudlard. A cette instant Hermione ne pensait même pas qu'elle avait déjà quitter le cours de potion depuis au moins une heure. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. C'est seule, perdu et essoufflé que notre Hermione s'agenouia. Une fine goute coulait doucement sur ça joue..Elle n'en pouvait décidemment plus ! Malfoy l'avait complètement anéanti. En repensant à tout ce qu'elle avez donner en seulement quelques heures elle s'en voulait. Sur ces pensées elle se mit à pleurer, la fatigue, à penser toute la nuit à lui.

\- Je te déteste Drago Malfoy ! Dit elle empli de larme.

Sur ces tristes paroles elle commença à somnoler et en quelque minutes elle s'endormit au bord de l' seule chose que notre Hermione ne savait pas c'est que quelqu'un l'observer silencieusement sans oser bouger. Et cette personne n'est autre que...

 **Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désoler pour le retard qui est juste énorme c'est juste que avec le brevet banc je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! Je sais que du 8 avril au 20 mai il n'y a pas qu'une semaine ! Pour me faire pardonné je ferait un Chapitre 3 plus long que je vais poster Samedi 28. Voilà voilà j'espert que ce chapitre (trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès court) vous à plus et on ce retrouve pour le prochain Samedi !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey ! J'espère que vous aller bien, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long quoi que extrêmement cours et en retards veuillez m'en excuser j'ai eu un compromis donc qui n'était pas prévu dans le programme à cause du quel je n'ai pas pu utilisé mon Pc mais voilà ce nouveau chapitre:**_

 _ **Maxine3482: Merci ça me fais plaisir et du coup voilà la suite ^^**_

 _ **laguernette : Oui vraiment désolé, je suis pas trop forte en orthographe mais je vais essayer de faire plus attention dorénavant, merci à toi ^^**_

 _ **Chapitre : 3**_

Harry l'avait vu mais n'avait pas osé venir lui parler, il vrai que cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent de voir Hermione pleurer, encore moins pour Malfoy. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu ce passer qu'il n'avait pas vu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit le rapprochement avec ce qui c'était passé dans la grande salle, Malfoy ne l'avait pas insulté et il faut bien avoué que cela avait surpris tout le monde mais là il comprenait qu'il c'était passé quelque chose entre elle est Malfoy. Si seulement il en savait la nature. Il était pratiquement sur que c'est pour cela que Ginny c'était mit à crier quelques heures au part avant. Mais même si elle savait Harry se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui dirait pas, car elle lui avait sans doute promit, surtout si cela concerne Malfoy. On ne va pas dire que Harry portait Malfoy dans son cœur mais il arrivait par moment de lui être supportable mais là Malfoy était aller trop loin ! Il avait blessé sa Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur et ça Harry ne lui pardonnera jamais. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'Hermione et s'agenouilla à ses côté il la regarda et souri. Ce qu'il pouvait la trouver mignonne quand elle dormait. Ne voulant pas la réveiller il décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Le voyage allait être long mais au moins il serait sa « Mione » en sécurité. Pendant le chemin Harry ce remémora la scène qui c'était passé. Le moment où Malfoy avait traité Hermione de « Sang de bourbe » le survivent eu la mâchoire qui se crispa à cette pensée. Il repensa au moment où il était sorti en courant pour la suivre et quand il trouva avec étonnement que Hermione courait vite et qu'elle ne se fatiguait pas facilement.

Une fois arrivé à Pourdlard, Harry poussa les portes (avec son dos car il a Hermione dans les bras) et pénétra dans le château. Sur son passage les gens le regardait, il en avait l'habitude mais là il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas parce que c'était le survivant qu'on le regardait mais plutôt pour la jeune fille qu'il s'efforçait temps bien que mal à porter dans ses bras. Il tourna et s'apprêta à monter le escalier mais il vit alors une vision qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux, Malfoy était triste, le grand prince des Serpentards venait pour le première fois de retirer son masque et qui plus est pour Hermione Granger la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard. Il était assez loin de manière à ce que personne ne le regarde mais Harry l'avait vu, il continua néanmoins sa route et prit les escaliers très perturbé tout de même. Harry une fois devant le portrait dit le mot de passe, le portrait bascula et Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Une seule personne était là, il devait déjà être 23h et les autres était coucher ou dans les couloirs mais non elle était là Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie de Hermione, elle l'avait attendu, elle avait réellement eu peur pour son amie. La jolie rousse entendue du bruit et se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie dans les bras du survivant. Elle se leva.

-Oh tu l'as retrouvé ! Comment elle va ?

-Bien, elle c'est juste endormie, je vais aller voir Dumbeldord pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

-D'accord, met là dans mon dortoir les filles du sien doivent dormir et il y a un lit de libre car Lavande a dû aller voir son « chérie » d'urgence.

-Ah pourquoi ?

-Tu as vraiment envie de savoir ? Dit Ginny avec un petit rictus moqueur.

-Euh… non. Dit Harry en rigolant.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais.

Harry emmena donc Hermione dans le dortoir de Ginny, il la posa délicatement sur le lit et rabatta les couvertures sur elle. Il quitta le dortoir et entreprit le chemin pour se rendre chez Dumbeldord, Harry se demander comment aller réagir le directeur en apprennent toute cette histoire ou plutôt les raisons de cette petite disparition. Pendant qu'Harry arpentait les longs couloirs du château pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbeldord, Ginny elle regardait Hermione. Elle n'était plus la petite fille que tout le monde avait connues. Non, elle était maintenant une belle jeune femme à la chevelure de feu et au tempérament indomptable. Une courageuse Lionne cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais quand elle voyait ses amis aller mal elle ne pouvait pas rester calme, elle irai voir Malfoy ! Non ce dit elle, il faut qu'elle le voit maintenant que dès demain il s'excuse ! Mais malheureusement on a un petit problème, car pour cela il faut le mot de passe. Mais Ginny ne se laissant jamais démonter sorti du dortoir en laissant Hermione et prit la direction des cachots. Pendant se temps Harry venait d'arriver devant l'aigle en pierre qui servait d'escaliers pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbeldord. Harry, une fois devant la porte frappa, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Harry pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau du directeur. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air d'une excellente humeur.

-Tu peux t'assoir Harry.

Ce que notre jeune homme à la chevelure ébène fit.

-On m'a rapporté comme quoi vous et miss Granger auriez disparu pendant plus de 8h ! Vous rendez vous compte à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétez alors maintenant j'exige des explications.

-Nous vraiment désoler professeur, dit Harry désorienter, enfaite pour tout vous dire je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai bien une explication mais je sais que ce n'est pas la bonne, Malfoy a insulté Hermione et d'habitude elle s'en fiche c'est à peine si cela ne la fait pas rire mais là, elle a était détruit et…je n'ai rien pu…je ne comprends plus rien…dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, en une journée j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu le pourvoir que j'avais de protéger Hermione…

Harry était presque au bord des larmes, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais penser une seule seconde ne plus pouvoir, rien faire pour protéger Hermione lui était réellement des plus insupportable.

-Tu sais Harry, on ne peut pas toujours protéger ce que l'on aime, ce qu'on peut faire par contre c'est ramasser les morceaux ou éviter au mieux la casse…

Oui, Harry allait être là pour elle, là pour la soutenir et la rassurer, pour lui dire que tout irai bien, il serait là pour prendre soins d'elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras si elle est triste, il serait à tout jamais là pour elle et il s'est juré à cette instant que plus personnes ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal.

-Je te remercie Harry, tu peux y aller.

Harry se leva et salua son professeur, il sorti du bureau et descendis les marches et puis courra, il courra, le plus vite possible, il voulait revoir Hermione, être sûr qu'elle se portait bien. Après quelque minute, c'est totalement essoufflé que Harry se retrouva devant le portrait de la grosse dame à entrer le mot de passe. Une fois à l'intérieur il se dirigea dans le dortoir de Ginny, il y trouva dans le même lit que tout à l'heure, Hermione, qui avait malheureusement l'air de faire un cauchemar. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à lui caresser le visage, notre héroïne ouvra les yeux réveillé par cette douce caresse.

-Harry… dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vasi rendors toi.

-Reste avec moi. Dit-elle en s'écartant pour lui laisser de la place. Harry fit ce qu'elle dit et vint s'installer à ses côtés, Hermione quant à elle mit sa tête sur son torse et passa son bras au tours de la taille du jeune homme. Tous les deux s'évanouissairent dans les bras de Morphée. Pendant ce temps devant la porte des cachots des Serpentards Ginny attendait qu'un de ces « idiot » veulent bien apparaitre. Après quelques minute d'attente c'est Théodore Nott qui se présenta à elle.

-Oh Weasley, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Me faire rentrer.

-Oh rien que ça ? Tu sais que c'est contraire à notre règlement j'imagine ?

-Oui je le suis mais règlement ou pas sois tu me fais rentrer de ton grès sois je t'éclate la tête contre les murs jusqu'à temps que j'ai ma réponse, tu préfères qu'elle option ?

-Toujours aussi violente à ce que je vois. Dit-il un petit sourire en coins. IL dit le mot de passe et entra avec elle. Mais dit moi, jeune Lionne, tu voulais t'introduire dans notre antre pourquoi enfaite ?

-Pour éclater la tête à ton pote de Drago Malfoy !

-Ah…Un peu comme toute les filles. Et il parti souriant en aillant pris le temps d'indiquer la chambre de Drago et de préciser que celui-ci déteste être réveillé. Chose dont la Lionne ne se préoccupa pas quand elle tambourina à la porte du prince des Serpentards.

-Malfoy ouvre ou je pète la porte !

\- C'est qui que je dois tué ? Dit-il d'une voix ensommeiller.

Mais il se figea quand il vit la jeune rousse à sa porte.

-Weasley ?

Ginny fut prise au dépourvu quand elle se rendit compte que Malfoy ne portait pas de T-shirt, au lieu de le saisir par le col comme elle l'avait prévu, elle prit ses épaules et le fit reculer. Les tibias du blond rencontrèrent son lit mais il n'y tomba pas car Ginny avait arrêter d'avancer.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas Weasley avant que je te tue ?

-Tu es une horrible personne Drago Malfoy !

\- Ça ce n'est pas nouveau. Fit le blond.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé Drago ! Ne me mens pas ! Son prénom dans la bouche de la Weasley sonnait étrange mais également assez sexy d'après Drago.

-Oh la discrétion ce n'est pas votre truc ma parole ! Et alors c'était juste une blague que j'ai faites à Granger. Il eut beaucoup de mal à prononcer ces mots, certes il n'était pas amoureux de la Griffondor mais il ne la détestait plus ou en tout cas pas comme avant.

-Pour t'amuser ? Dit la rousse dégoutée

-Oue, je voulais plus mais tout le monde sais que Granger est une petite coincée !

Après ces mots il prit la rousse et l'allongea sur son lit, il se mit à califourchon sur elle et l'embrassa avec fougue…

 **Oui je suis une grosse sadique vous n'avez pas cette fin et c'est normal mais vous allez voirs ça au prochain chapitre, je ne vous prévois pas de dates car j'ai souvent des imprévus donc la date sera mystérieuse dorénavant ^^ Sur ce je vous laisse bisous 3**


End file.
